Bleach: the brothers remix
by lorduchiha1994
Summary: kuma kurosaki left home after discovering a dark secret but now he has to return and save his youger brother. Prolouge is up now please read and comment working on chapters now waiting for comments.
1. Chapter 1

bleach the brothers remix: prolouge, Far away homestyle beat

"It's been fourteen years Kurosaki... finally going home aye?" A large man with narrow eye's and a slim greased moustache spoke, breaking an odd silence that had cominced since this bogus train ride had begun, He was my partner Hayden sweets, We worked for a secret division based on countering supernatural forces and such... Until recently when a task i had to carry out took me alittle to close to home, But ill fill you in on that later.

"Yeah, i wish i didnt have to return at all i hated my life there..What my father is what my brother and myself could become, It was wrong but no matter how much i dont want to return i cant let them die... There all i have left i wasnt even there when my mother was killed by the grand fisher, Im lucky my brother survived that encounter But things are getting hairy fast in karakura and i fear for ichigos life." As i said this in reply to hayden a ghost flew past my window chasing a small girl around both laughing and caring on, I can see souls of the dead, Well those who havent passed on i hope ichigo didnt gain this curse of a talent.

"Ichigo? The name you gave your brother before you left? Nice name for a boy It's a shame you've never met him he would need a better role model than that cracked father of your's hahaha." He laughed and tugged at the collar of his shirt. "God damn operative outfits are tight as hell, why the heck didnt we ditch this things when we ran off from division 9?"

"We really didnt have time did we, with all the guns and explosions i couldnt find the time to change into something alil more homey." I stroked my long hair back and forced it into a ponytail, My hair was strawberry blond and in the looks departmant i think im alil on the average side, but i do well in the lady department, i have long scar from ear to mouth ( Due to my fathers harsh upbringing ) and im really tall and thats about it, After my hair was up i swumg around in my booth and proped my feet up. "Catch some sleep hayden will be there in a few hours and its going to be a long stay...Trust me."

And off we went into the shit storm that was the home to my child hood, the home of the biggest secret ive ever kept... My father is a soul reaper! 


	2. Chapter 2

The train came to a screeching hault at a small building outside a much larger city, The biulding was labled: KARAKURA TOWN DEPOT No.1.  
>I Grabed my small satchel containing my pistol and thowing knives and gave a small shove to hayden to wake him from his suprisingly deep sleep. He wiggled then opened his eyes and looked out the window at the sign on the depot he sighed and got up quickly. He grabed his larger bag packed with his favorite double barrel sawed off and plenty explosives to level a skyscraper, We turned and exited the car falling out onto the platform as anxious civilians filled out hastly behind us.<p>"Hayden you got a smoke on you?" I asked standing straight up and surveying the area, It's been awhile karakura... What hardships do you have for me now?<p>

"Yeah i do it's my last one but you can have it, Im trying to quit haha." He laughed and pulled out a small paper box, flipped the lid, and tossed me a cigarrette.  
>I put the cigarrette in my mouth and pulled out my box of matches and sparked a flame i took a hard drag and began walking through the crowd of people.<p>

"Were are we going kuma? What are we going to do first?" Hayden spoke while tailing behind me dodging the bustle of the town's people.

"Well need a place to stay for awhile an apartment or a flat for rent maybe, then well need to get jobs as cover and i have the fake iD's i made, We shouldnt use are real names from now on your Sosuke deamon and im Negami rin." I handed hayden his ID and his new life in Karakura.

The next few days went by pretty fast, We rented a huge flat near the east part of town close to a store, where we buy are supplies. We got jobs soon to, I became a host at a restraunt not to far away and hayden worked with some freelance construction agency. After we got familar with the town and the people, i went to go and see my family home for the first time in fourteen years, witch oddly enough was a medic clinic. I was on rooftop with my camera when i saw him and i almost started balling my eyes out from how happy i was.

There he was my younger brother Ichigo kurosaki! I almost jumped off the roof and wrapped him in my arms but i restrained my feelings i couldnt blow cover now. I snapped a couple photos and turned to go back to the flat for the night and show Hayden my younger sibling.

" Damn! Kuma he's as tall as your lenghty ass hahah." He laughed holding the newly developed picture up to the light and smiled as he put it down. "I'm happy you got to see your brother today, I cant wait to see how you react when you actually get to meet him haha that'll be the moment." Hayden nudged me on the shoulder and smirked again, Then withdrew to the living room to watch TV.

"Yeah that'll be the moment... When everything changes. I took a quick shower, pulled back my hair and layed down in my bed, quickly falling into a deep sleep.  
>...<p>

"Raise and shine! sleepy ass!" Kuma boomed as he left for work that morning, I jolted up and looked at the clock 8:35 A.M. saturday, My day off!  
>I Grabbed some clothes a black button up, a red tie, a grey over vest, and a pair of slim fitted grey slacks with my canvas sneakers casual and stylish just the way i like it.<br>I ran out the door and started down the street i walked awhile looking into different shops and complex buildings and i passed a school, Must be ichigo's school i thought as i walked by. I kept walking for awhile trying to find a candy shop, i could go for some chocolate, i didnt get alot of sweets in division HQ or the barracks where i used to live.

I was passing a huge glass building when a giant invisible explosion burst every window facing me and leveled half the wall, shards and metal polls would have impaled me is i didnt react fast enough i tensed my legs and threw myself into the air all my power forced into a backflip then a dodge to the left and then the right ducking and weaving i jumped one last time clearing all the falling rubble.

"That was close, What the hell did that?" My question was quickly anwsered i turned and faced down a giant hollow ( demonic like souls ) chasing a small spirit of a little girl, but what i saw next made my skin crawl. Ichigo! running away from the hollow with the little girl! He must be trying to help her, He can see like i can!  
>I shoot off running with all my speed in there direction. I turned a couple of corners but they were gone and i had to find them soon but i need to be ready, so i returned to flat to collect hayden (who should have just got off work and back home) and all my weapons!<p>

End of chapter one sorry its short but i promise theyll get longer just stick with me


End file.
